


You're Mine

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Quinn are just fuck buddies...right? When Quinn stumbles across her best friend screwing another girl, she snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Glee Kink Meme found here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55636753#t55636753
> 
> "So after their night in the hotel Santana and Quinn decide that the sex thing would be a one (two) time thing. Until the next time Quinn's in New York when it becomes a three time thing. And a four time thing etc. 
> 
> Neither of them talk about having regular sex with each other every couple of weekends so it's just assumed they're fuck buddies, nothing more. 
> 
> One day when Quinn decides to make a trip up to New York and enters the apartment only to find Santana fucking another girl. She absolutely looses it, she throws things at the girl, pulls her out of Santana's bed by her hair, drags her to the door and screams that she's never to see Santana again. 
> 
> Santana is completely stunned and when she tries to pull Quinn off the girl, Quinn looses it with her too and slams the door in the girl's face and drags Santana back to her bedroom. 
> 
> She forces Santana into the shower and joins her, fully clothed, scrubbing every inch of the girl off of her while kissing Santana furiously. 
> 
> She then takes her back to bed and proceeds to fuck her roughly and possessively while growling in Santana's ear that she's hers and she's never to even think about fucking another girl ever again. 
> 
> Santana's extremely turned on by possessive!Quinn and agrees instantly. 
> 
> Bonus if after Quinn has calmed down a little, Santana teases her about her jealous rage and Quinn is super embarrassed. 
> 
> Extra bonus if Rachel comes home and asks them why there is a naked, crying girl outside the door begging for her clothes back. 
> 
> No scat, vore, water sports, noncon, G!P etc"

Quinn fell back onto the pillow once again, clearly sated. "So, S, this was a one time thing, right?"

Santana pulled her head out from between Quinn's legs and grinned wickedly. "Don't you mean a two time thing, Q?"

Scowling, Quinn glared at her. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean, Fabray," Santana admitted. "It was just an experimentation for you and a wedding hookup. No biggie."

"Good," Quinn sighed, pulling her friend up to snuggle with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had no plans at all for the weekend, and decided since she was just a train ride from New York and Santana, she'd go visit her.

"Fabray!" Santana had greeted her happily at the train station.

"Tana," Quinn had uttered back warmly.

They took a swift cab ride to the Lopez/Berry/Hummel loft, sitting awkwardly together before falling into slightly awkward sex.

Santana was running her tongue through Quinn's wet folds and finger-fucking her. The blonde felt her orgasm crashing into her. 

"Oh fuck, San!" Quinn moaned out, manhandling Santana's head as she came.

"Mmm, Q," the brunette murmured as she slid back up her friend's body. "You need to visit more often. New York likes you."

"I think you just like me," Quinn taunted, allowing Santana to kiss her. 

"That, too."

"We're not a thing," Quinn warned quickly. "I'm not into girls, and I'm not Brittany."

"That's fine," Santana agreed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you've been to New York how many times?" Brittany demanded over the phone.

"Five," Quinn clarified.

"And you've had sex with San every time?" Brittany further demanded.

"We're just like fuck buddies, or something," Quinn defended.

There was a silence before Brittany spoke again. "Q, you know a girl as smoking as Santana won't stay single. She'll get a girl soon."

"So?" Quinn questioned, holding back. 

"Duh, if you wanna be with her, you better move in before some other girl does. I've learned my own lesson the hard way. I let Santana get away."

Taking Brittany's advice, Quinn checked the train schedule and planned her next trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn arrived at the loft and used the key Santana gifted her with to get in. Hearing sounds from her best friend's bedroom, she paused before venturing further. Moving into the room, she found Santana kneeled between a cute redhead's legs, eagerly lapping at her pussy. "Oh, hell, no," she murmured to herself angrily. She's not your girlfriend, Quinn reminded herself. Seeing Santana bury her face into the girl's cunt and moan, Quinn felt something in her snap. Her hands found purchase on a lamp in the doorway and she pitched it hard at the wall.

The lamp shattered, pulling the two girls out of their love-making. "Fabray?!" Santana squeaked, pulling her head out of the girl's center, face glistening with her juices.

Launching herself forward, Quinn grabbed Santana and pushed her aside before snatching the un-named redhead by her long hair and yanking her up from the bed.

"What the fuck, Q?" Santana demanded, tumbling clumsily to the floor in shock. 

"Who do you think you are, bitch? Let go of me!" the naked girl shouted, trying to pull away from Quinn.

The blonde jerked the stranger close to her. "She's not your girlfriend!"

"What the hell? San said she didn't have a girlfriend!" the redhead gasped out, Quinn's grip on her hair really starting to hurt. 

"I don't!" Santana interjected, looking confused as she watched Quinn guide the naked girl toward the door by her hair.

"What's your name?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Andrea," the cowering girl answered, perplexed.

Leading Andrea to the door of the loft, Quinn opened it and smiled sweetly at her. "Well, Andy, it was nice meeting you. But she's mine, bitch. Forget you ever knew her, lose her number, forget where she lives, etc." With that, the blonde forcibly shoved her out the door and into the hall, slamming the door. "You ass! My clothes!" Andrea screamed, banging her fists on the door futilely.

Quinn turned around and stalked toward Santana. "You," she growled.

Thrown by the look on the blonde's face, Santana stammered a little before answering. "Q?"

"Shower, now," Quinn snarled, grabbing Santana by the bicep and dragging her to the bathroom. Familiar with the bathroom from her visits, the blonde easily maneuvered her friend to the shower stall, forcing her in and climbing after.

They were both still fully clothed, and Quinn began angrily tearing clothing from both their bodies. "I can't believe you were with that skank," she mumbled, lathering up her hands. "I have to wash that redheaded whore off of you." 

"Whoa, Q, she was just a girl," Santana defended, stepping away a little. 

"It was more than that!" the blonde exclaimed, scrubbing a cloth hard at her friend's skin. "I have to get her off you."

"She never fucked me, I only ever fucked her," Santana admitted, still taken aback by Quinn's behavior. The blonde urgently surged forward, capturing Santana's lips in a desperate kiss. The brunette moaned lightly and then reciprocated. "Bedroom, S," Quinn gasped out.

Santana gladly followed Quinn into her bedroom, but had the breath knocked out of her as the other girl tackled her onto the bed. The former cheerleader covered Santana's neck with sloppy kisses, pausing briefly to leave a small hickey, before bringing them face to face. "You're mine," Quinn husked out, biting roughly at Santana's full bottom lip as she roughly thrust two fingers into the brunette's tight, wet center.

"Ouch, yes, shit," Santana moaned and winced simultaneously, conflicted. "That hurts, Q. But it's so good."

"Shut the fuck up," Quinn snarled. "I'll do what I want. You're all mine. No other girl could fuck you like this." She thrust harder into Santana's pussy, feeling the other girl shudder slightly against her. "I bet Brittany never did you like this. Other girls can't fuck you like I can - not Britt, that library slut, or that trashy cheerleader." Quinn pumped into Santana again, curling her fingers. "And especially not that little whore I just threw out. I'm the only girl for you, and you know it, Lopez."

Panting, Santana orgasmed, lightly biting into Quinn's neck as she did so. "Fuck, Q!"

Rubbing her hands over Santana's back, the blonde pressed her friend close. "I love your boobs," Santana whispered, latching her plump lips onto one of Quinn's hard pink nipples. 

"Mmm," Quinn answered back as Santana manipulated her nipple with her tongue, before that strong muscle slid down her abs to her pussy. "Holy shit!" the blonde gasped out as Santana buried her face in her pussy, enthusiastically eating her out. "Oh, God!" Quinn called out as she climaxed. Santana lewdly licked her glistening lips and pulled away with a smirk. "I like that moniker, but my real name is better."

"Bitch," Quinn snarked lazily, pulling the Latina in to cuddle with her. 

"Damn, Fabray, never saw you as the possessive type," Santana mused.

Quinn flushed red, obviously embarrassed. "I never felt that way before, S."

Santana smirked. "Don't feel bad. I like that I inspire that in you, Q."

There was a loud knocking on the door, an obvious warning sound. "San, is it ok for me to come in?"

Rolling over and pulling a sheet over their bodies, Santana called back, "Yeah, Rach, it's ok." Rachel stepped into the room, did a double-take, then looked away quickly. "Santana, you know I don't like to ask questions. I obviously totally support your sapphic lifestyle, considering I have two dads. However, why is there a naked girl outside our door screaming your name?"

"Berry, obviously most girls would scream my name." Santana answered with an exaggerated wink and blowing a kiss at Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip. "There's a nude girl standing outside begging for clothing. This isn't something I know how to handle. And Santana, I will ignore your apparent flirting."

Quinn burst into laughter. "Rachel, tell that naked girl to fuck off, and no matter how much San flirts with you, she's not really interested."

Santana glared at Quinn. "Thanks for answering for me."

"Rachel, tell her to go away," Quinn said possessively. 

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "I thought Santana and Brittany were bad."

"Brittana has nothing on Quinntana," the blonde promised. 

"Kurt is gonna tease me so bad about this," Santana groaned. 

"I'll tell this naked girl to go away, and I'll pretend I never saw you together. Mainly for my own mental health," Rachel promised. "She's not the first girl Santana has scared in one way or another."

Santana sent the other brunette a toothy grin, causing Rachel to shake her head lightly as she exited.

Quinn wrestled Santana back down to the mattress. "Stop being a flirt. You're mine, babe. Don't forget that."

"I fucking love possessive Quinn," Santana admitted, leaning up to nip at the blonde's earlobe. "Up for another round?"

Quinn pinched a caramel nipple roughly. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
